Amores Prohibidos
by castux
Summary: Una chica llamada Susana se inscribe en el instituto de su hermano Kentin, donde conoce un chico llamado Nathaniel del que cree estar enamorada. Ademas conoce nuevas amigas las cual también tienen su historia. Pero su hermano Kentin ha tenido sus sentimientos por ella ocultos por mucho tiempo, ¿lograra impedir el amor entre su hermana y Nathaniel?, ¿podrá conquistar su corazón?.
1. Prologo:

Hola! bueno, esta es la primera historia que publico, pero no que escribo. Esta historia está escrita para una amiga mía, que la adoro, y me pidió que fuera de Ken - Kentin, que es su Chico favorito de corazón de melón. La historia esta basada en el juego corazón de melón.  
Me faltan algunos personajes, asi que si les gustaría participar no duden en comentármelo, para participar en la historia, por favor completen lo siguiente:

-Nombre y apellido de tu sucrette (si es que tiene también apodo).

-Características físicas.

-Características psicológicas.

-Gustos (buenos y malos) 

-Historia de tu familia (con quien –quienes- vives y porque).

-Chico (no puede ser Ken-Kentin ni Armin por que ya tienen pareja), (se pueden crear otros chicos pero tendrán que dar sus ideas).

-Edad.

-Algún detalle que quieran no duden en comentarlo.

EPILOGO:

(el epilogo lo hago con una pequeña historia de la protagonista)

Mi nombre es Susana Katja, y tengo 16 años. Mi familia me llama Su y mis amigos Susani, vivo con mi tía Agatha y mi hermano Kentin que ya llego de la escuela militar, vivimos en una casa muy bonita y grande. Mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico por culpa de un camionero ebrio, siempre me e sentido diferente, de hecho soy diferente, antes que murieran mis padres, me iban a contar lo que mi tía junto con mi hermano ¨mellizo¨ me iban a contar. ¨Un día en el que nació mi hermano , tocaron a la puerta de la casa, cuando la puerta se abrió, se hallaba una pequeña niña recién nacida, con ojos de distintos colores, uno amarillo y uno rojo , al ver que no había nadie cerca, decidieron adoptarme. Con el tiempo me di cuenta que tengo pequeños poderes, puedo leer la mente, aunque ya lo e controlado, y puedo sentir y hablar con los animales. Hace un mes que ingrese al instituto sweet amoris, donde mi hermano también estudia, hasta ahora solo e conocido a Rosalya, los gemelos Armin y Alexy, mi hermano y Nathaniel, por el qu siento cierta atracción.


	2. Capitulo 1:

Hola, muchas gracias Por sus comentarios a Todas! en El Segundo capitulo avisare Quienes participaran en la historia. Espero Que les guste es capitulo 1.  
Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

Capitulo 1:

~ SUSANA POV ~

-KENTIN: (Toc toc toc) -toca a la puerta de su hermana- Su! Es Hora De Que te levantes o vamos a llegar Tarde al instituto!

-SU: 5 minutitos mas, por favor!

-KENTIN: No!, Nada 5 minutitos mas! o sino ire a levantarte Con El balde de agua helada!

-SU: Ya, ya, ya! altiro! Necesito 15 Minutos!

Kentin: Esta bien, Pero Te apuras!

-SU: Si hermanito!

-KENTIN: Jajajaja, te espero abajo, te apuras -dijo Bajando al primer piso.-

Me meti a la Ducha rapido, y sali, decidi Ponerme un short corto y Una blusa, me Hice Una coleta Dejando ver mis ojos, ordene mis cosas y baje a desayunar.

~ LUCINDA POV ~

\- ?: Mi niña ... Despierte ya Tiene que ir a presentarse al instituto ...

-Luci: Si tia Marta.

-tia Marta: Estás segura de que deseas ir al instituto sweet Amoris ?, USTED SABE Que eso mi señora no le gusta mucho, Que se inscriba una un Istituto de Cuarta, en ves de uno de su Clase Y personas COMO USTED. ..

-Luci: Pero tia Marta !, ademas Tu Sabes Que No me gusta Llevar mi vida, Llena de lujos Y Que me Crean UNA CHICA presumida, Cosa Que No Lo soy Y tu lo sabes! yo Quiero Ser Como Una chica normal, ...

-tia Marta: Bueno, si Eso Es Lo Que QUIERES, ENTONCES esta bien, Pero Te apuras si?

-Luci: Gracias, si al tiro.

Me meti a la Ducha MIENTRAS mi tía, En Realidad mi nana, (Pero de Como Ella Es La Que Siempre esta conmigo y me Cuida desde los antes de Que Nací, la considero Mucho Mas mi Segunda Madre, Pero CUANDO mi Verdadera Madre me Escucha Decir ESO me regaña, POR ESA Razón decidi llamarla tía) ordenaba mi habitación, Cuando Termine en la Ducha Salí y elegi atuendo, compuesto por un mini Vestido de color verde agua, Pero Que Hace Fuego con mis ojos de color violeta y UNOS tacones para Parecer mas alta, me solte el cabello y me maquille, aunque solo me vestia asi Por El capricho de mi Madre. Baje a Buscar mi desayuno.

-tia Marta: Y si no quedas Inscrita en ese instituto?

-Luci: Pues entonces me tendre que inscribir al instituto de mi madre, aunque creo que voy a quedar, osea, estudie mucho para el Examen de admisión ...

-tia Marta: ENTONCES, espero Que te valla excelente!

-Luci: Ya, me termino esto en El Camino -dije MIENTRAS me paraba y me despedía de mi TIA-

-tia Marta: Y En que te vas?

-Luci: Voy a buscar un autobus.

-tia Marta: Y no Quiere Que la vallan a Dejar Mejor?

-Luci: Claro Que No! a mi me gusta ir en autobus!

-tia Marta: A okey ... ENTONCES Que Te valla bien y anda con Cuidado!

-Luci: Si Tia, mamá adiós! - dije gritando para que mi madre me pueda escuchar desde su oficina.

-Mama: Si, okey ...

-Luci: Otra ves esta en su sala?-LE susurre a mi TIA-

-tia Marta: Si, paso la noche hay...

-Luci: Ah ... -dije triste- Ya Que Voy A Llegar atrasada! adiós! -dije Saliendo de la mansión de mi Madre y dirijiendome a la entrada-

~ Susana POV ~

-Kentin: Su, ESTAS Lista ?, ya nos vamos.

-Su: Si !, adiós tia!

-tia Agatha: Adios Su, adiós Kentin, Que les valla bien, anden con Cuidado!

-Su: Si! -Dije Saliendo Junto con kentin de la casa-

Caminamos Unas cuadras Hasta Llegar A La Estación de autobuses, Donde se encontraba UNA CHICA Jugando PSP, de echo estaba Vestida Muy raro como para Ser una chica Jugando PSP, y Mas Encima En Una El Parada de autobuses. La chica estaba Jugando muy bien, asi Que ESTUVE Mirando un poco, Cuando paro de Jugar y guardo su PSP.

\- ?: H-hola!

-Su: Hola, lamento haberte interrumpido El Juego

\- ?: No preocupes, ademas hay viene el bus - Dijo Sonriendo la extraña-

-Su: ah, Verdad ... Me llamo Susana, Pero llámame Susani -Dije regalando le Una sonrisa-

\- ?: Un gusto Susani, yo soy Lucinda, dime Luci -Dice correspondiendome la sonrisa-.

Nos subimos al autobus y nos sentamos en uno de los penúltimos asientos. Yo iba sentada junto a Lucinda, y atrás de nosotras iba Kentin.

-Su: Oye, y donde estudias? -le pregunte a Luci-.

-Luci: Ah, hoy voy a dar un examen de admisión para el instituto Sweet Amoris...

-Su: ¡Encerio!, yo estudio ahi!

-Luci: Genial!, si es que quedo tendré una amiga!... solo si tu q-quieres ser mi a-amiga...

-Su: ¡Claro!, va a ser genial!

Estuvimos hablando por unos minutos mas, hasta que se me ocurrió una pregunta.

-Su: Y... Tienes algún chico?

-Luci: Q-Que!... N-No!... - Esta chica esta mas roja que un tomate!- Y.. T-Tú?

-Su: Emmm... N-No... S-Si... N-Nose...

-Kentin: Como que no sabes!?

~ Kentin POV ~

Me esforcé mucho para cambiar mi físico por Su, como para que ella me venga diciendo que esta interesada en otro chico!

-Su: N-No tengo mis sentimientos con claridad...

-Luci: Awwwwww, que kawaii eres!

Estoy muy molesto por haberme esforzado para nada... aunque pensándolo bien podre vengarme de muchas chicas.

_La venganza no es buena, daña el alma y la envenena_

¡Calla sub conciente!

_Nop_

Aggg...

-Su: Mira Luci, ya llegamos.

~ Luci POV ~

¡El instituto es la kawosidad mas kawasiosa que he visto en mi vida!

¡Bueno no tanto pero si era super lindo!

Creo que Kentin esta celoso...

-Su: Donde tienes que ir a dar el examen?

-Luci: Me dijieron que tenia que hablar con un tal Nathaniel...

-Su: ¡Ah!, si, sigueme.

-Luci: Ok...

Segui a susani por unos pasillos hasta que se detuvo frente a una puerta.

-Su: Nathaniel es el delegado principal, con el tienes que acudir cuando necesites cualquier cosa, mas bien, cualquier informacion. -dijo esto abrio la puerta y me dejo ver a un chico alto, delgado y rubio de espaldas.

-Su: Nath?

El chico se dio media vuelta y ¡POR DIOS! Es monisimo! *O*

-Nathaniel: ¿Si?, Susani, ¿que necesitas?

Note un pequeño rubor en el rostro de susani... Este chico sera por el que tiene unos sentimientos?

-Su: E-Ella es Lucinda, y viene a dar una prueba d-de admision.

_**N/A: Holaaaaa!**_

_**Se que no e estado presente, y lo lamento pero aqui estoy! y con el primer cap. :3**_

_**Bueno les dire mis razones de la ausencia:**_

_**Digamos que este año escolar no me gusto para nada, osea si, volvi a encontrarme con unas ex amigas, y bueno gracias a dios ya no somos mas ex amigas, ahora volvimos hacer las BFF que eramos**_

_**Tambien tuve problemas familiares, que ya se están solucionando ;)**_

_**Tuve tmb problemas con la pag. ¬¬ me borro todos los cap. que tenia guardados y despues busque aver si los encontraba y no abia nada!  
Asi que las ideas que tenia se me fueron :( y tengo que volver a escribir todo de nuevo :(**_

_**conocí otra pag. Wattpad, ¿Han oído hablar de ella? pues yo me meti y me quede pegada a ella... si tienen alguna cuenta diganme sus nombre de usuario para seguirlas! ;) y tmb me puse a escribir ahi XD**_

_**Comenten si les gusto o no, estare agradecida por ambos! se que no esta 100% bueno, pero ya volvere con mas accion.**_

_**Gracias por los votos y comentarios del anterior cap. y por tomarse la molestia de leerlo... en verdad gracias :3**_

_**Nos leemos proximamente...  
Bye.**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO. Cata.**_


End file.
